


Powerless Against the Lusty

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Shot, Dildo Slapping, F/M, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After a passing out from a hard week of football condition a Freshmen wakes to the unthinkable, then everything goes downhill as his will to stay pure starts to crumble.





	Powerless Against the Lusty

I walked into my house and flopped on my couch, then sighed in exhaustion. A second later my phone rang, making me whine as I reached for it, then I saw it was from my mom.

“Yes mom?” I moaned.

“It's been awhile since I heard you that exhausted.” She said with a giggle. “Did you have a bad day?”

“No mom, football conditioning sucks and I have been doing it for a week now.” I moaned. “I thought it was supposed to get easier, not harder. Why did I apply the moment I started this school?”

She giggled.

“Well at least it's a weekend and you can sleep in as long as you want.” She said. “I won't be there too, which is another plus for you.”

“Come on mom, I didn't mean to make you feel like that.” I whined.

“I know you didn't, but I'm just giving you a heads up.” She said. “Go to bed before you drive your sister nuts with your crankiness.”

“I'm halfway through my first log right now.” I said, making her giggled.

“Okay, sleep tight and please keep out of trouble.” She said.

“I think I'm going to be sleeping until you come back so you don't have to worry about that.” I said with a yawn, making her giggle.

“I think you might be right.” She said. “Night sweetie.”

My mom hang up, making my arm drop and fall asleep. I woke up from something touching my face, making me open my eyes and saw my sister kissing me, then I felt her hand on my shaft.

“What the fuck, Lizzy!” I yelped as I pushed her off me, then saw her naked.

I looked at my shaft and saw it wasn't wet, then I looked back to her as she stare at me nervously.

“What's the matter with you?” I growled. “I'm your brother for crying out loud.”

“Yes, the hottest brother out there." She said. "It seems you don't want a girlfriend, but I want my brother happy.”

“Well raping me isn't going to make me happy.” I said.

I reached for my underwear and pulled it over my shaft, then reached from my pants, but she grabbed my hands.

“Please.” She begged.

“You're freaking thirteen Lizzy.” I growled. “I can't be doing this to you even if you aren't my sister.”

I grabbed my phone and started to call mom, but she took my phone from me and looked at it with fear, then she turned it off when she saw I didn't get the call out.

“Please, I need you Timmy.” She whined.

I stared at her in disbelief, then shook my head.

“I'm sorry, I don't want anything to do with this.” I said as I grabbed my phone and stood up.

I walked to my room as I closed the door with my sister staring at me nervously, then turned around and gasped as I saw my underwear drawer on my bed. I turned to the door and opened it.

“Tell me you didn't masturbate on my underwear.” I whined.

She smiled as she bit her lip.

“Why?” I whined. “Did someone rape you to make you want me?”

“No, I'm still a virgin.” She said. “Do you want to see?”

“No.” I said quickly and closed my door, then took a deep breath as that was way beyond my liking.

I walked to my clothes and started to put away the ones that weren't covered in cream.

“This is just so wrong.” I whined as I put the creamed ones in the laundry basket.”

Once all the clothes were sorted out, I saw she made a mess of four pairs. I shook my head and put the drawer away, then turned to the door and saw Lizzy standing there with my mom's dildo in her hands.

“I am not using that.” I said nervously. “Get it away from me.”

Frustration on her face, then she pushed me down on the bed and started to unbutton my pants.

“Stop, stop.” I yelped as I grabbed her hands, but she smacked me across the face with the dildo, making her stare at me nervously as I stared at her in shock. “Did you just dildo slap me?”

Lizzy took a step back with fear growing on her face.

“Just get out of my room.” I said with a sigh. “Purify your thoughts and then talk to me.”

She sighed and walked out of the room. I moaned as this day just got crazy.

“I can't believe I just got slapped with a dildo.” I mumbled with a chuckle as I rubbed my eyes. “I must be dreaming if I thought that was funny.”

I sat up and saw Lizzy smiling as she peeked around the corner.

“I may thought it funny, but don't do it again.” I said. “It's only funny once, then it's an insult on the second time.”

I stood up and walked to the bathroom, then filled up the bathtub. I closed the door and got in, then moaned as my body ached form the warmth.

“God why does football have to be so rough.” I whined.

I sat in the water and closed my eyes. I woke up from something rubbing my shaft, making me open my eyes and saw Lizzy on top of it.

“No, no, no!” I cried.

Making Lizzy put her hand on my mouth.

“Let it happen.” She growled. “Now cum in me.”

I stared at her as she continued to thrust me in and out of her. Tears filled my eyes as I never thought my sister would be the one to take my virginity. Worry fill her face, then she sighed as she continued to finish what she was doing. A few minutes later, I felt myself come close to my climax, making me look at her as she stared at me blankly as she waited for what's to come. Just as I was about to cum, I turned myself, making me slip out of her as I shot four loads on the bathtub.

“Why did you do that!” Lizzy yelled. “I wanted it in me.”

“I don't want you impregnated by me.” I said. “I'm not ready for that kind of trouble. You stole my virginity, leave me before I do something stupid.”

She reach over and pick up a knife, then I stared at her in fear.

“You mean this kind of stupid?” She asked.

“No, don't.” I yelped as I tried to get out from under her. “How could you want to kill me?”

"I'm not killing you.” Lizzy said as she grabbed my shaft.

“That will kill me!” I cried in panic.

“Do as I say next time and it won't happen.” She said. “Don't bother calling mom, she already knows.”

I saw her pick up the phone and I saw a picture of her raping me and my mom replied with, 'what the hell are you doing Lizzy, your grounded once I get back.'

“There is only one thing.” She said. “I won't be here when she gets back and neither will you.”

I stared at her as she got off me, then she gave me my phone.

“Say your goodbyes while I pack.” Lizzy said.

I grabbed the phone and started to call mom.

“You better not have made him cum in you.” My mom yelled.

“No mom, I pulled out at last second.” I cried softly as Lizzy left the bathroom. “What's going on, why is she like this. She's threatening to cut my dick off if I do this again. I'm scared mom. I can't fight her, she's my sister.”

“I know honey, calm yourself.” She said with worry in her voice. “I'm almost home.”

“You won't make it.” I said as I saw my clothes were gone. “She's packing my stuff as we speak and she's going to kidnap me. What should i do? I don't want to attack her and I can't escape since she took my clothes.”

“Fuck!” She yelled in anger as i heard her hit the horn with her fist.

“Please don't say that word.” I whined as I whimpered. “I just got my virginity stolen from me.”

“I'm sorry honey.” She said. “Call the police.”

“Time's up, time to go.” Lizzy said.

“I love you mom.” I said. “God I hope she don't kill me.”

“No don't hang up.” My mom yelped.

“Get out and get dressed.” Lizzy said as she took the phone from me. “Goodbye mom see you between never and again.”  
I watched as she dropped my phone and stomped on it.

“Why are you doing this?” I whined.

“Because I feel like being a bad girl.” She said. “Now get out or do you want me to use this?”

She pulled out her knife and held it up. I got to my feet and saw her staring at my shaft, making me take a shaky breath, then she grabbed it.

“I can't believe what mom has been hiding from me with this chunk of meat you have.”She said. "If only I found out why you like stroking it earlier."

She pulled me out of the bathtub with my shaft, making me whine in pain, then she gave me clothes.

“Put them on or I will pick you up by your dick next time I grab it.” Lizzy said.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“To a place where mom won't find us and I can fuck you all day long.” Lizzy said. “Now get dressed.”

I started to get dressed and saw the call was still on as my screen shield and phone case protected it from being smashed completely, making me pick it up.

“I know you can hear me mom.” I whispered. “She didn't notice that she didn't destroy my phone all the way. I'm going to bring my phone with me. The location setting is on still since you kept grilling me to keep it on. I can't believe listening to you would make me have a little hope for my life.”

“Okay honey please be careful and try to keep her alive if she catches on.” My mom said.

“If she catches on I'll be the one dead.” I said.

My mom sighed, then I put my phone in my pocket as I saw Lizzy coming to the room.

“Time to go.” Lizzy said.

Lizzy grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house.

“Can you tell me where we are going?” I asked.

“No, I know mom has spies all around our house.” She said.

“That's ridiculous.” I said. “Why would she have spies.”

She looked at me.

“Why are you calm all of a sudden?” She asked. “Are you finally accepting that your not going to get away from me, not unless you want me to slit my wrists.”

I stared at her in worry.

“I didn't think so.” She said. “Now follow me.”

She started walking. a few minutes later, we came to an abandoned shack in the middle of the woods, then grabbed my hand and pulled me in as I saw a bed in the room.

“Strip.” She said as she pulled out a knife and put it on her throat.

I whined and started to take off my clothes.

“Get on the bed and put on the handcuffs.” She said.

I looked at the bed and saw four handcuffs on the frame.

“You can't be serious.” I whined. “That isn't my type of fetish, that's a turn off.”

“Do it.” Lizzy said as I saw her neck starting to bleed.

“Okay, okay.” I whined. “Please don't cut your throat anymore.”

I got on the bed and placed the handcuffs on my ankles, then I looked at her.

“One of your wrists too.” She said. “I will do the last one.”

I sighed and put the last handcuff on. She put on the last one, then picked up my clothes as she looked at me in worry.

“You better not have used your phone to get mom here.” She growled, then she pulled out the phone. “I will make you suffer for this.”

I whined as she walked to me and broke my phone in half as she stared at me, then sighed.

“I can't hurt you like this.” Lizzy said. “Once I'm done with you, we will both be leaving this world.”

She took of her clothes and got on the bed, then started to suck me.

“Make it last if you can.” She said.

I stared out in disbelief as she was really good at sucking. Once I was nice and wet, she licked my balls making me moan and try to pull away as It felt strange. She smiled as she saw that and started to lick me some more, then she saw my shaft finally rising.

“There we go.” She said. “I don't know how you resisted my sucking, but I got you now.”

I sighed in shame as I know the reasons why she was getting me to grow. Once I was hard, she stared at it.

“Wow, I never seen you hard like that before except when you masturbated to those magazines.” She said then looked at me. “Are you liking this now?”

I looked away from her face in shame and she giggled.

“Good, then we can enjoy this together.” She said.

I looked to the door as my mom stared at us from within it, making Lizzy look at her, then grab a knife and my shaft.

“Leave us mom.” She growled. “He is finally starting to like it and I don't want any interruptions. I'll accept any punishment after this, but you will not take him from me alive before I'm done with him.”

My mom stared at me in worry.

“Is this true?” She asked.

I stared at her, then looked away as i took a shaky deep breath.

“See he likes so much that he's too ashamed to admit it.” She said.

I looked at my mom and saw her stare at me in worry.

“Just leave mom.” I said. “I don't want to die. I can see she will do it if you come in by how she is holding the knife and how driven she is.”

She stared at me, then sighed and walked away. Lizzy looked at me, then smiled as she wasted no more time and got on me. I watched her put my shaft's tip in her slit, then pushed me in with a thrust of her hips. She let out a shallow gasp as I barely fit in her, then she wiggled her hip, making me slide all the way in her.

“Yes, way better fit then when your asleep.” She gasped.

She laid down on me and started to thrust me in and out of her as I saw my mom stare at me in worry as she saw my shame.

“Are you really liking this?” She asked me silently.

I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Her face fill with tears as she walked away. Lizzy freed one of my hands, then pulled it to her small ass that fit perfectly in my hand and felt so soft. My mom looked in again as I took a deep breath and started to squeeze her. Lizzy looked at me with a color filled face, then looked at mom.

“Come in here if you want to join us, but only that or I will stab him, then stab myself so you can't have either of us.” She said.

She looked at me as my mom stared in shock, then She started to kiss me on the chest.

“Start thrusting your hips.” She said. “I need a brake.”

She stop moving, then I started to fuck her. My mom stared In disbelief as I thrust in her. A few minutes later, I started to moan softly.

“Don't pull out this time.” Lizzy said.

I looked at my mom and saw her shake her head before fear filled her face as she saw Lizzy place the knife on my side, then start crying as she nodded before she looked away. I fucked her more harder as her breathing became more rapid, then I felt her walls clamp down on me as she came, making me cum several loads deep within her as I moaned.

“Yes, I finally felt my sexy brother cum in me.” Lizzy said. “If mom don't lock me up can we do this more?”

I stared at her as my mom looked at me in worry. I squeezed her ass as I shook my head, making my mom sigh in relief as Lizzy smiled.

"In that case, I'm going to hump you some more until you say yes.” She said making my mom look at me In worry. “I know how uncomfortable it is to be touched on your perfect cock head after giving a load.”

Lizzy started to fuck me, making me moan and squirm. My mom walked in as Lizzy started to cut my side, making my mom gasp and back away quickly as Lizzy looked at me.

“Sorry, I had to make it look real.” She whispered. “Resist a little longer, then give in.”

Lizzy started to fuck me making me moan, then I couldn't take it anymore.

“Okay, okay, fine.” I whined as my mom closed her eyes and looked away. “Just get off and release me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
